Acceptance:Student Sorting/Emmelie Vynter
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. *'Strengths: She's independent, intelligent and passionate.' *'Weaknesses: She's impulsive, brash and definitely not trustworthy, depending on who you are.' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? *'After leading the life she's led, she just wants some long-term happiness, with Calypso. She doesn't care what she's doing with her life, she just wants to be happy.' 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? *'It'd likely be with Calypso, up in the Room of Service. Much better than small storage rooms, you know.' 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'Her wand - She needs it, mostly to intimidate any no-majs that may try and intimidate her, you know?' *'A picture of her and Calypso, on their first date - It's something that holds a lot of sentiment to her. It's a bittersweet memory, one that she'd rather never let go of.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? *'She'd likely try and make people more tolerant of people with different sexual orientations and gender identities, but that's an issue she'd like to address globally, not just within the wizarding society.' The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Emmelie knows how to have her fun - laws don't hold her back, much less something as silly as school rules. It's not that she doesn't care about them, it's just that... well, yeah, she doesn't care. She isn't a rule follower - she tends to make her own. It's what makes her her, you know? She never plays by the book, always has tricks up her sleeve. She isn't someone you should trust, at least not if you're not remotely special to her or anything of the like. She'll throw you under the bus if you're not one of her own - she won't give a fuck how much it bothers you. She only cares about herself and her people. If life has ever taught her anything, it's that there isn't many people you can trust, let alone rely on. A bubble of fierceness and dauntlessness, Em is someone you don't want to get on the bad side of. She can be a very dangerous person, especially if you aren't in her good graces. Though typically reasonable, she's known to be hot-headed with a short temper, so most people that know her tend to exercise caution, at least when they're around her. She has the tendency to be brash and impulsive, acting with her heart and not her mind, though it's typically for someone else's own good. Not really. Emmelie gets easily salty, bitchy and jealous. Really, you should seriously be careful whenever you're around her - she tends to be bipolar, to some extent, too. Those swings can be intense, at least if you don't know how to control them. Something about Emmelie is the fact that she's filled to the brim with raw passion. When she goes about something, she goes about it good. She's very passionate about a lot of things, especially if it's over a topic within her area of expertise. It titters onto overconfidence, but it's something she generally knows how to handle. She makes it seem cute, not all too bad, rather than overbearing and annoying, as some legends have been known to be. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Emmelie was born to the worst parents imaginable. Her mother was a prostitute for a living, meanwhile her father was an alcoholic who wasted more money than he brought in. The pair weren't even married, to be frank. Emmelie had been an accident. The trio lived in the shadier side of Oslo, where you saw drug addicts and crazies more than you saw sane, clean people. She was forced to resort to methods no child should resort to, in order to bring in the necessary for her living. She stole the basic necessities, such as food, water, items for her personal hygiene, etc. Her mother's money often went to her and her boyfriend than it did to their child. Emmelie often wondered if they even remembered her, as she rarely even saw them, let alone interacted with them. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her FC is Lisa Teige. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) No-Maj born 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No 6) What year is your character in? Fourth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 7/0 Category:Unsorted